zigandsharkofandomcom-20200222-history
The Scent of the Hyena
" | image = 226TheScentOfTheHyena_TitleCard.png | season = 2 | number = 26 | numberseries= 104 | airdate = April 14, 2016 (K2, Italy) September 4, 2016 (Super RTL, Germany) March 29, 2018 (Youtube) | writer = François Rosso | storyboard = Stéphane Annette | previous = "A Sweet Tooth" | next = "Bodyguard"}} " " (French: "Le Parfum de la Hyène") is the twenty-sixth episode from season two of Zig & Sharko and the one hundred and fourth episode overall. It was written by François Rosso and storyboarded by Stéphane Annette. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Minor Characters *Sharko's Brain *Gorilla *Walrus *Dolphins *Red Fish *Purple Catfish *Dark Blue Octopus *Scuba Diver *Swordfish *Seal *Seagulls *Orca *Child Dolphin *Blonde Dolphins The episode begins at Zig's base, where Bernie is seen forming together a mixture into a coconut. When he presents this to Zig, he begins to suck on it like a lollipop until Bernie stops him. The crab reveals it is a special kind of deodorant, as well as his plan for Zig to apply it to make Marina fall in love with him, thereby allowing herself to become food for the hyena. Zig likes the plan and sets out to put it into action. At the beach, Sharko and Marina had set down their towels to relax, when Zig joins the trio with a towel on his own. While Marina welcomes him with a friendly wave, Sharko doesn't hesitate to subdue the hyena by wrapping him in his towel, only for Marina to send him away to get ice cream for the trio. With Sharko distracted, Zig applies the deodorant and flashes his armpits at Marina, which causes her to fall madly in love with him, appearing as a muscular blonde hunk in her vision. Marina grabs Zig and carries him into her sand castle, walking past Sharko, who is horrified by this discovery. Inside, in Marina's mind she is being showered in fancy jewelry by Zig, who in reality is dressing her with vegetables and other seasonings to eat. Before things go too far however, Sharko bursts in and shoves Zig into a container before tossing him into the fridge. This time however, Marina frowns at him for doing so and shoves him outside with her tail, much to his utter shock. Marina then lets Zig out of the fridge, who proceeds to dress mustard on her, which she sees as applying a fancy hair gel. Sharko once again gets inside and threatens Zig, but this time isn't even allowed to pummel him without Marina intervening and shoving him outside again. Depressed by this at first, Sharko decides to spy on them through the sink and sees Zig carrying Marina into a cooking pot, which she sees as a romantic hot tub. Zig's deodorant wears off while doing so however, causing her to snap to reality. Seeing this, he applies another coat of the deodorant and flashes his pits at Marina, bringing her back into her fantasy. Enraged by this, Sharko bursts through the sink and lunges at Zig, who in a moment of panic screams and raises his arms, accidentally flashing him. Because of this, Sharko suddenly falls in love with Zig as well, kissing his hand. This makes Marina jealous and the two start to fight over Zig, eventually launching him outside. When Zig recovers, he suddenly sees that both of them are downright obsessed with him as they corner him against a wall, much to his horror. Zig runs off screaming with the duo in hot pursuit, but his arms are still raised, causing everyone he runs past to join in the chase. The chase eventually leads back to the sand castle, where Zig is caught by Sharko and Marina, only to be launched again into Marina's bedroom before a mirror. His arms still raised, this causes him to flash the mirror and cause an explosion of pink dust. This causes Marina and Sharko to wake up, snapped out of their trance without memory of what had happened. When they investigate, they find that Zig had fallen madly in love with his own reflection, to which they awkwardly leave him be before going to get ice cream again. The episode ends back at Zig's base, where he is still attempting to woo his reflection, being brought to tears when Bernie attempts to pry him away from it. 226 (1).png 226 (2).png 226 (3).png 226 (4).png 226 (5).png 226 (6).png 226 (7).png 226 (8).png 226 (9).png 226 (10).png 226 (11).png 226 (12).png 226 (13).png 226 (14).png 226 (15).png 226 (16).png 226 (17).png 226 (18).png 226 (19).png 226 (20).png 226 (21).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2